revengefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Henry Czerny
Henry Czerny ist ein kanadischer Schauspieler. Er spielt in Revenge die Rolle des Conrad Grayson. Leben und Karriere Henry Czerny wurde am 8. Februar 1959 in Toronto (Ontario, Kanada). Er hat polnische Eltern, sein Familienname stammt aus dem polnischen Wort für "Schwarz". Sein Vater war Schweißer und seine Mutter arbeitete in einer Bäckerei. Er besuchte die National Theatre School in Montreal, die er 1982 abschloß. Danach spielte er einige Theaterrollen. Für seine Arbeit am Theater wurde er später mit dem Theatre World Award ''ausgezeichnet. Für die Rolle im Fernsehfilm "Die Opfer von St. Vincent" erhielt er 1994 den ''Gemini Award. ''Im Jahre 2005 wurde er für seinen Auftritt in der Fernsehserie "The Eleventh Hour" erneut mit dem ''Gemini Award ''ausgezeichnet. Bekannte Filme mit ihm sind auch der Fernsehthriller "Das Mädchen von gegenüber" (1998) und "Der Exorzismus von Emily Rose" (2005). In der Fernsehserie "Die Tudors" (2007) spielte er den Duke of Norfolk. Schließlich übernahm er von 2011 bis 2014 die Rolle des Conrad Grayson in "Revenge". Filmografie (Auswahl) * 2015 Supergirl (Winslow Schott, Gastrolle) * 2011 - 2014 Revenge (Conrad Grayson, Fernsehserie) * 2011 Falling Skies (Lt. Terry Clayton, Episode 1.06 und 1.07) * 2010 Das A-Team - Der Film (Dierector McCready) * 2009 Prayers for Bobby (Fernsehfilm) * 2008 Monk (Aaron Lakin, 1 Episode) * 2008 Flashpoint - Das Spezialkommando (Jack Swanson, Epiosde 1.02) * 2007 The Fifth Patient (Gerard Pinker) * 2007 Die Tudors - Mätresse des Königs (Thomas Howard, Duke of Norfolk, 10 Episoden) * 2006 Gespräche mit Gott (Conversations with God, Neale Donald Walsh) * 2006 Fido - Gute Tote sind schwer zu finden (Mrs Bottoms) * 2006 Ghost Wisperer (Matt Mallinson, 1 Episode) * 2006 Der rosarote Panther (The Pink Panther, Yuri) * 2005 Der Exorxismus von Emily Rose (Dr. Briggs) * 2005 Kojak (Robert Mercher, 1 Episode) * 2005 The Eleventh Hour (Max Mallett, 1 Episode, ''Gemini Award für beste Performance eine Schauspielers in einer Gastrolle) * 2005 Chaos (Capt. Martin Jenkins) * 2004 Gone Dark (The Limit) * 2003 CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (Lieutenant Alan Brooks, 1 Epiosode) * 2000 Vom Teufel besessen (Possessed, Fr. Raymond McBride) * 2000 Vision of Death (After Alice) * 1999 External Affairs (Danny Jackmann) * 1999 Kyla - Mein Freund aus der Wildnis (Asa Robinson) * 1998 Das Mädchen gegenüber (The Girl Next Door, Arthur Bradley) * 1998 Ruhm und Ehre (Glory & Honor, Rober Peary) * 1997 Der Eissturm (The Ice Storm, George Clair) * 1997 Promise the Moon (Royal Leckner) * 1996 Mission Impossible (Eugen Kittridge) * 1995 Wernn die Nacht beginnt (When the Night is Falling, Martin) * 1994 Das Kartell (Clear and Present Danger, Robert Ritter) * 1992 Die Opfer von St. Vincent - Schrei nach Hilfe (The Boys of St. Vincent, Bruder Peter Lavin, ''Gemini Award ''für beste Performance als Hauptdarsteller) * 1988 The Taming of the Shrew (Fernsehfilm, Lucentino) * 1986 Night Heat (David Marks, 1 Episode) Privatleben Czerny ist seit 2001 mit Claudine Cassidy liiert. Er hat sie inzwischen geheiratet und einen Sohn von ihr namens Cameron. Kategorie:Schauspieler/in